Η Εξορία των Καταραμένων
by 815BrokenPencils
Summary: "Όταν οι Δράκοι συνειδητοποίησαν ότι δεκατρείς δικοί τους τους είχαν προδώσει, θύμωσαν τόσο πολύ, ωστέ κάθε Δράκος που δεν ανήκε στους Προδότες ένωσε τη δύναμη του με των υπολοίπων και δημιούργησαν ένα ανεξήγητο και φοβερό ξόρκι:όλοι μαζί στέρησαν τους δεκατρείς Δράκους από τα ονόματα τους." -Άρυα.


Το _πλάσμα_ κάθονταν επιβλητικό στην κορυφή της χαράδρας, κοιτώντας με μίσος τον κόσμο πέρα απ' τη Ραχοκοκαλιά. Οι απότομες, ξερές βουνοπλαγιές διαδέχονταν η μια την άλλη, ενώ τα σύννεφα γέμιζαν τα κενά ανάμεσα τους, κρύβοντας τη γραμμή του ορίζοντα. Ο σταχτή ουρανός φαίνονταν εχθρικός και τρομακτικά κενός. Ακόμα κι ο ήλιος φάνταζε παγωμένος σ' εκείνο το υψόμετρο και συχνά χάνονταν πίσω απ' την ατέλειωτη ομίχλη. Μα το πλάσμα συνέχιζε να κοιτά ανέλπιδα γιατί, μα την αλήθεια, τούτο το ζοφερό τοπίο δεν ήταν δα και τίποτα σπουδαίο σε σχέση μ' όσα είχε δει στη ζωή του.

Τα δύσβατα βράχια ήταν το μοναδικό μέρος που ταίριαζε σ' ένα ερείπιο σαν και του λόγου του. Τα φτερά του κρέμονταν αδιάφορα στο πλάι, σχεδόν νεκρά απ' την χρόνια αχρηστία. Ήταν πλέον πολύ αδύναμα για το βοηθήσουν να πετάξει κι ο άνεμος μπορούσε να τα παρασύρει σαν φθινοπωρινά φύλλα. Ο μακρύς λαιμός του ήταν πάντα κυρτός, κάνοντας το να μοιάζει με αρπακτικό, έτοιμο να χιμήξει στον εχθρό του. Η γδαρμένη ουρά του σερνόταν άχαρα πίσω του σαν περιττό φορτίο και οι μισές φολίδες του είχαν πέσει για να μη ξαναβγούν ποτέ. Όσο για τις άλλες μισές, είχαν χάσει την παλιά, αιματηρή τους λάμψη κάτω από στρώματα βρωμιάς και πάγου. Τα νύχια του, κι αυτά βρώμικα και κατεστραμμένα, έμπηγαν τον κρύο γρανίτη κάτω απ' τα πόδια του, λες και το έδαφος ήταν η αιτία της κατάντιας του.

Μόνο τα μεγάλα, γεμάτα πόνο μάτια του θύμιζαν ότι κάποτε θα μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί _Δράκος_.

Όμως κι αυτά πια δεν ήταν τίποτα άλλο παρά ένας σπασμένος καθρέφτης της σαλεμένης ψυχής του. Γιατί τώρα πια δεν ήταν Δράκος, μα ένα απροσδιόριστο ερπετό. Η ισχύς της κατάρας που του έριξαν οι όμοιοι του ήταν αντάξια του γένους τους: το απογύμνωσαν, αυτό κι άλλα δώδεκα καταραμένα πλάσματα, από οποιαδήποτε ονομασία, τίτλο ή ιδιότητα. Στερήθηκε την ίδια του την ταυτότητα, τη λογική του, πάνω στην επιπολαιότητα της νιότης του και στη μέση ενός πολέμου… Ότι κι αν έκανε κάποτε, όσα κι αν είχε καταφέρει, ξεχάστηκαν για πάντα και στη θέση τους έμειναν μόνο σκόρπια γράμματα, συλλαβές που δε σχημάτιζαν λέξεις αλλά ασυναρτησίες. Υπήρχαν μόνο για να χαθούν, μαζί με τη βούληση του.

Καταδικασμένο να υπάρχει χωρίς τον εαυτό του, το στοιχειό βύθισε στην απελπισία και τον Καβαλάρη του, κάνοντας τον να αντιδρά ακόμα πιο βίαια, να χάνει κάθε ίχνος υπομονής και να γίνεται όλο και πιο αλαζονικός… Όμως η ευθύνη βάραινε τους ώμους και των δύο: σαν Καβαλάρης και Δράκος, πήραν μαζί την μοιραία απόφαση. Αυτό που δεν υπολόγισαν ήταν ότι μετά απ' αυτή τους τη κίνηση, ο Καβαλάρης θα γίνονταν Προδότης κι ο Δράκος θα γίνονταν… κάτι λιγότερο από σαύρα. Ο σύντροφος του, αν και μπορούσε να του συμπαρασταθεί, αφού μοιράζονταν αναπόφευκτα το μαρτύριο της ανωνυμίας του, ποτέ του δεν βίωσε την ολοκληρωτική ανυπαρξία.

Όχι, ο Προδότης είχε όνομα. Το κράτησε και το κράτησαν κι άλλοι, καλά κρυμμένο στους εφιάλτες τους, στις πιο τρομακτικές τους ιστορίες, στις πιο αρρωστημένες εμμονές τους, στο παρελθόν που ευχόντουσαν να ξεχάσουν, μα δε τους άφηνε ήσυχους. Εκείνο το όνομα θα ζούσε πολύ περισσότερο απ' τον κάτοχο του.

Γιατί στο τέλος, ο Προδότης πέθανε.

Πέθανε! Αφού χάραξε την ουλή του στον κόσμο, έφυγε όπως φεύγουν όλοι μετά τους μεγαλύτερους θριάμβους τους. Το στερνό του βλέμμα ήταν στραμμένο στον ουρανό και τα μάτια του, για πρώτη φόρα, δεν τραβούσαν την προσοχή με τη διχρωμία τους αλλά με το κενό του θανάτου, που ξεχείλιζε απ' τις ορθάνοιχτες κόγχες τους. Το πλάσμα έμεινε μόνο, ξεχασμένο όπως πάντα, θρηνώντας για την απώλεια του και υποτάσσοντας ότι είχε απομείνει απ' τον εαυτό του σε κάθε λογής παραφροσύνη. Αλίμονο, διψούσε για εκδίκηση, κι αυτή του η δίψα το κράτησε ζωντανό και πάντα έτοιμο να τιμωρήσει τον φονιά του συντρόφου του, μα άργησε πολύ. Ενώ παραμόνευε πίσω απ' τα μολυβένια σύννεφα, άκουγε τους Ανθρώπους να μιλούν ανυποψίαστοι για την παρουσία του, μάθαινε τις φήμες… Κι οι φήμες έλεγαν πως ο φονιάς ήταν κι αυτός πλέον νεκρός, πως είχε πεθάνει κι αυτός στο Γκίλιντ την ίδια μέρα που σκότωσε και τον Προδότη.

Να πάρει η οργή! Ανάθεμα τον ποταπό δολοφόνο του Καβαλάρη του και τρις ανάθεμα τη μοίρα που, σαν να μην είχε κλέψει ήδη αρκετά απ' αυτό το πλάσμα, του στέρησε και την εκδίκηση που άξιζε να πάρει, τη χαρά της δικαίωσης! Και κάπως έτσι, το άφησε να πλανιέται δίχως σκοπό στον κόσμο, κουβαλώντας όχι μόνο το κενό της συνείδησης του αλλά και το κενό του νεκρού συντρόφου του…

Κανείς δεν το αναζήτησε, κι ήταν καλύτερα έτσι. Απ' τη στιγμή που ο Καβαλάρης του άφησε την τελευταία του πνοή, δεν υπήρχε ούτε ένα πλάσμα σ' ολόκληρο τον κόσμο που να συνδέεται μαζί του, που να θυμάται την τσακισμένη παρουσία του για πάνω από ελάχιστα κλάσματα του δευτερολέπτου. Οι λίγοι που αναρωτήθηκαν τι απέγινε, βιάστηκαν να συμπεράνουν πως δολοφονήθηκε κι αυτό και πως βρήκε τη γαλήνη που ποτέ δεν άξιζε. Όμως ακόμη κι αν όλοι έκαναν τις ίδιες υποθέσεις, ποτέ κανείς δεν μιλούσε γι' αυτό το θέμα, για τον υποτιθέμενο θάνατο του, για το τι μπορεί να απέγινε στ' αλήθεια. Άλλωστε, ποιος θα μπορούσε να μιλήσει για κάτι ανώνυμο ή για κάτι το οποίο δεν μπορεί να θυμηθεί;

Πέταξε στο Βορρά. Έμαθε να ζει με την τρέλα του, ακόμα κι αν ποτέ δεν κατάφερε να την ελέγξει. Σπάνια άφηνε τα φαράγγια της μεγάλης οροσειράς. Το ψύχος τους ταίριαζε απόλυτα με την κρύα, άδεια καρδιά του. Είχε γίνει το σπίτι του και το μόνο που μπορούσε να τον ζεστάνει ήταν τα ίδια του τα δάκρυα, άφθονα και ντροπιαστικά. Η λυσσαλέα φωτιά που κάποτε έβγαινε απ' το λαρύγγι του έπαψε να είναι πια αρκετή, γιατί είχε αρχίσει από καιρό να αργοσβήνει μέσα του. Μπορούσε να τον δει ο οποιοσδήποτε, αλλά κανένας δε μπορούσε να συλλάβει την εικόνα του. Σαν φάντασμα που αναδύεται απ' την βουνίσια πάχνη, στοίχειωνε όποια κορφή κι όποιον γκρεμό έβρισκε στο δρόμο του, κι αν κάποιος τύχαινε να βρεθεί ποτέ στα χνάρια του, ένιωθε τη δαιμονική του παρουσία, όμως δεν μπορούσε να μαντέψει, ούτε να διανοηθεί ποιά είναι η πραγματική του ταυτότητα. Όσο για τροφή... είχε ήδη σκορπίσει το θάνατο αμέτρητες φορές στους πρόποδες των βουνών. Πέρα απ' το Σίουνον, οι Άνθρωποι της επαρχίας ήταν σχεδόν αποκομμένοι απ' την υπόλοιπη χώρα, αποκλεισμένοι στο έλεος του. Αντιμετώπιζαν τις ανελέητες επιδρομές του με τους πιο αξιολύπητους τρόπους… και το καλύτερο όλων;

Μετά από κάθε εφιαλτική επίθεση, δεν μπορούσαν ούτε να θυμηθούν, ούτε να ορίσουν τα όσα έζησαν.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Σκέτη φρίκη. Και μάλιστα χωρίς τίτλο. Μερικές αναγκαίες διευκρινίσεις:<strong>_

**"Ελάχιστα πράγματα είναι τόσο τρομακτικά όσο το να σε κυνηγάει ένας μανιασμένος Δράκος." **_-Τζόουντ Μακρυπόδης._  
><strong>"Αργότερα μου είπε ότι ακριβώς αυτό του έδωσε τη δύναμη και τη θέληση που χρειαζόνταν για να σκοτώσει τον Μόρζαν και τον Δράκο του." <strong>_-Όρομις-έλντα._

_**Αυτά είναι τα δύο μοναδικά σημεία(!) στα οποία o Christopher Paolini αναφέρεται στον Δράκο του Μόρζαν. Μιας και το "πλάσμα" αυτό ήταν καταραμένο με έναν πολύ ιδιαίτερο τρόπο, μπόρεσα πολύ εύκολα να παρακάμψω τα λόγια του Όρομις και να υποθέσω ότι ο ανώνυμος Δράκος είναι ακόμα ζωντανός και διαλυμένος απ' την μοίρα. Είναι πιθανόν αυτό το πολύ (μα πολύ) πρόχειρο κείμενο να μην έχει συνέχεια, ωστόσο το έγραψα και το αναρτώ εδώ γιατί νομίζω πως έχει ενδιαφέρον. Ηθικό δίδαγμα: ποτέ μη τα βάζεις με τους Δράκους. Ακόμα κι αν είσαι Δράκος!**_

_**Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση:)**_


End file.
